Stats and Levels
They represent your raw physical skills and abilities. There are 6 stats: Strength, Endurance, Agility, Accuracy, Critical Hit and Reloading. When you level up at Nastya's Holdout, or your Personal Outpost, you will be presented with the level up screen where you will have to upgrade your stats. Stats max out at 100 points, but with the exception of Strength, stats can be boosted if the player has Mastercrafted or Godcrafted items equipped. Important Notes *You gain -5 statistic points at every level up and have to invest them instantly. *Starting from level 51 onwards, you only gain 1 statistic point. *You temporarily lose 25% of your stats when your health is at serious, and another 25% when at critical and will change back when you heal up. (STR & END are not affected by this.) *You suck if you stat spread *people then flame you repeatedly This not spam because spam comes in a can and is good on sandwhiches. Stats Details Strength Strength is needed to equip stuff, most stuff, some stuff and several high quality stuff. Endurance Endurance affects your health. I think it's 1 endurance point for two points of health. Agility Agility modifies how quickly you move and sprint, and how fast your energy recharges. Accuracy Accuracy modifies the greatest angle of error that you can have when you fire; it does not modify the distance of your shot from the aiming reticule. Firing behind the zombie does not increase accuracy because the stat modifies the angle, not the distance of the shot. Critical Hit Critical Hit Chance modifies the chance of dealing a critical hit, which does five times the normal damage when attacking, as well as interrupts and knocks back the enemy. Grenade launchers and shotguns cannot deal a critical hit. Take note that even at critical 100 some of your attacks will not be critical. Note: The last two figures are only approximately calculated percentages, the first three were provided by AdminPwn. Reloading Reloading modifies the time it takes to reload a firearm. Melee weapons (Blunt, Blades, and Chainsaws) do not reload. Therefore, the reloading stat does not affect melee weapon use. Proficiencies Proficiencies represent your character's skill at using the Weapons available in the game. The six upgradeable proficiencies are Melee Weapons (Chainsaws, Blades and Blunt), Pistols, Shotguns, Rifles, Machine Guns and Explosives. Most weapons require a minimum skill level to be used, meaning that low level characters will not be able to use these until they reach, or surpass, the appropriate skill level for the weapon. Considering the increasing difficulty to level up with each gained level, it is often best to concentrate on one or two Proficiencies at most for new characters. Important Notes * You gain 5 profiency points at every level up and have to invest them instantly. * Starting from level 51 onwards, you gain only 2 profiency points. While previously it was debated whether or not increasing the proficiency level actually increases damage done, the debate has come to a conclusion that proficiency level does NOT increase damage. Levels To gain a level, you will need to gain a certain amount of experience. Each new level requires more experience, which is gained by killing Zombies or completing Missions. At this point, you can only level up (to a maximum of 200) by going back to Nastya's Holdout or to a Personal Outpost. Depending on how much experience you gained in the Inner City, it is possible that you level up more than once when you return to the holdout. Leveling up does not affect damage output. Level Experience Requirement Table |width="10"| |width="250"| |} Category:Character Details